


Feather-Light

by WTF_The_Eagle_2019



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Eagle_2019/pseuds/WTF_The_Eagle_2019
Summary: Марк все еще время от времени чувствует себя неуверенно из-за крыльев, но теперь у него есть Эска, чтобы напомнить, что в жизни есть нечто большее, чем стыд.





	Feather-Light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feather-Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155595) by [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic). 



> **Название:** Feather-Light   
> **Переводчик:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF The Eagle 2019**   
> **Оригинал:** [Feather-Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155595) by [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic), разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 864 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Эска Маккуновал/Марк Флавий Аквила  
>  **Категория:** slash  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Марк все еще время от времени чувствует себя неуверенно из-за крыльев, но теперь у него есть Эска, чтобы напомнить, что в жизни есть нечто большее, чем стыд.  
>  **Примечание:** Wing!fic. Продолжение текста [«Gift»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101826)  
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона переводчика

Марк так никогда и не притерпелся к своим крыльям, но и стыдился их редко, а когда все же чувствовал их бесчестящий вес, ему было достаточно вспомнить обожание Эски, и эта боль немного притуплялась.

Просто сейчас он чувствовал себя хуже, чем обычно. Насколько он мог сказать, тому не было никакой причины, и все же он всю ночь морщась бродил из угла в угол. Как бы там ни было, Эска был рядом, чтобы его утешить. Он усадил Марка у огня, уговорил его снять тунику и сел позади него, держась поближе.

Он нежно погладил Марка по спине, и его голос, когда он сказал: — Расправляй крылья, — был успокаивающим, но решительным. Марк повиновался, стараясь не задеть его, и вздохнул, когда Эска принялся поглаживать перья. От этого прикосновения по всему телу разбегались ручейки мурашек.

Эска всегда обладал сверхъестественной способностью в точности знать, что доставит Марку удовольствие, даже когда тот не знал этого и сам. Эска продолжал поглаживать крылья, осторожно придерживаясь правильного направления, чтобы сделать прикосновения мягкими и успокаивающими. Марк чувствовал, как напряжение покидает его тело, и его охватывает похожий на сон транс, приносящий удовольствие. Теплое покалывание, которое приносили руки Эски, превратилось в возбуждение, и Марк не смог сдержать низкий звук удовольствия, которое разлилось у него в груди, когда Эска поцеловал его в том месте, где крылья выходили из его тела.

— Потрясающие, — пробормотал Эска, и Марк кожей почувствовал вибрацию этих слов.

— Знаешь, — сказал Марк, потерявшись в ощущении рук Эски на своем теле. — С первого дня, как я показал тебе крылья, я полюбил то, как ты на них смотришь. Как ты смотришь на меня.

Он судорожно втянул воздух, когда губы Эски поднялись выше, покрывая поцелуями его спину и шею до самого загривка, отчего по телу разливалось покалывающее удовольствие.

— Тогда ты был для меня такой загадкой, — продолжил Марк. — Я совсем тебя не понимал, но хотел узнать тебя. Хотел тебя уже тогда, хотя и пытался это скрыть. Не хотел, чтобы ты посчитал меня слабым.

Эска обхватил его руками, поглаживая по животу и груди с той же трепетной нежностью, с которой касался крыльев.

— Я никогда ничего подобного не думал, — ответил он, и голос его не позволял усомниться в его искренности. — Я видел, что ты страдал, как и я, и прошел через это испытание храбро. Знаешь, даже если в то время я хотел бы ненавидеть тебя, я бы не мог винить тебя за твою силу.

Его губы снова двинулись вниз, вдоль позвоночника Марка, к основанию его левого крыла, и дальше, вдоль его верхнего контура. Руки Эски, лежавшие на животе Марка, опустились ниже, и тот повернул голову, ловя губы Эски поцелуем. Губы Эски были одновременно грубыми и нежными, и еще дальше увлекали Марка в дурман удовольствия.

— Повернись, — сказал Эска, и Марк повернулся к нему лицом. В этом положении Марк смог обвить Эску крыльями и, зная, что скольжение перьев по коже приносит тому особенное наслаждение, с обожанием смотрел, как глаза Эски закрылись от удовольствия. У него становилось легче на сердце оттого, что он мог доставить Эске ответное удовольствие. Марк не смог бы выразить это словами, так как для этого попросту не существовало подходящих слов, а потому он продолжил поглаживать крыльями руки, спину и шею Эски, улыбаясь, когда перья ерошили тому волосы. От этих прикосновений по коже Эски побежали мурашки, и он опустил руки ниже, устроив одну на бедре Марка, а другую на колене. Застонав, Марк толкнулся навстречу его рукам. Время, которое они были вместе, ничуть не умалило его жажды эскиных прикосновений.

— Боги, Эска! — Марк взял его лицо в ладони, привлекая его в отчаянный задыхающийся поцелуй. Когда они отстранились, Эска издал довольный вздох. Его рука задвигалась, лаская Марка мягкими неторопливыми движениями. Он дразнил Марка и, зная Эску, был настроен дразнить до тех пор, пока Марк не начнет умолять. От одной этой мысли Марк вздрогнул от охватившего его тело возбуждения. И это ощущение было таким сладким по сравнению с тенью страха и эхом стыда, которые он испытывал, впервые отдавая себя в руки Эски.

— Тш-ш-ш, — прошептал тот. — Все в порядке. Ты же знаешь — я остановлюсь по первому твоему слову. Верь мне.

— Последнее, чего я хочу, чтобы ты остановился, — сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавил Марк.

Эска мягко рассмеялся, не прекращая двигаться, и Марк еще крепче обхватил его крыльями, прижимая к себе как можно теснее.

Позже, когда они обессилев лежали у очага, сонный и удовлетворенный Марк последним сознательным движением обхватил Эску рукой за пояс. Сложил одно крыло, укрыл их другим, словно одеялом, и забылся спокойным сном, полным видений о Эске и полетах.


End file.
